Life Without The Other
by SpeedTheCollapse1
Summary: The aftermath of the war leaves Hinata in a horrible mental state. She realizes that it's best if she leaves her village and the one she loves behind.
1. Chapter 1

The war was now over and a new era of peace had spread across Konoha. With the war done everyone was now able to breathe and move on with their lives, that is except for Hinata Hyuga. Her mind and heart still raced. She needed to slow down but couldn't. She didn't want to admit it but the war had left her damaged. Her need to constantly push herself far beyond what she was capable of now controlled her mind. She kept telling herself that she had to be stronger, faster, more agile. The need consumed her. She didn't want but _had_ to be better at everything.

Whenever she would begin to lose speed or feel like giving up she would tell herself the same thing every time. That it was her fault Neji had died. That if she had just been a little faster, if her motions could have been a little sharper, then she could of saved both Naruto and Neji. The guilt ate at her. Deep down she knew that she couldn't have really done anything but she didn't care. She should of at least tried. And now Neji was gone and she was alone except for the hole left in her heart.

Hinata didn't return home that night. Instead she slept out in the field where the tall grass tickled her cheeks as she slept.

* * *

"She never goes out with her friends anymore." Hanabi had blurted out. Causing Hiashi to slowly turn his head in her direction. He noticed that her eyes were faintly glossy. "And she hardly eats or sleeps now. It is as if she doesn't care about living anymore." Hanabi swallowed a sob.

"Hinata is old enough to take care of herself Hanabi. Stop thinking so much about Hinata and start focusing your thoughts and energy on training." Hiashi slowly stood up from the floor that they were both sitting on. "I am needed for a meeting with the elders. Don't do any serious training until I get back."

Hiashi was half way out the door before a hand gently grabbed his sleeve. "Father please, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't notice anything off with Hinata!" soft tears were slowly running down her face.

Hiashi jerked his arm back with more force then he intended. "Hinabi your sisters business is her own. If she needs guidance or help we will be here for her. But until then leave her alone."

"This is a delicate situation and I do not agree with how you are approaching it father! We are the only family she has now that Neji has died. We need to be there for her at all times!" Hinabi was half shouting now. "We cant just wait and see how she will be in a week or two. We have to show her that we are willing to help. We cant abandon her when she needs us the most. Why cant you see that?"

Hiashi scowled. "I don't have time to talk about this. I am needed elsewhere." Hiashi then swiftly turned and walked out the door. Hanabi listened to his foot steps until they faded away completely. She had to think of a way to help her sister without getting entirely involved herself. If her father were to discover that she was trying to figure out what was wrong with Hinata, he would be beyond mad. She knew that her father thought that Hinata just needed some space and time but she didn't agree. She had to think. It was then that a certain name popped up in her head. She remembered Hinata always talking about him with her. A slight pink would brush her cheeks. Her eyes would look off into the distance as if remembering something. But Hinabi took note that Hinata hadn't once mentioned Naruto Uzumaki's name since the war had finished.

It may not be a good one but it was a plan. She would find out where Naruto was and would ask him for help.

* * *

Hanabi slowly made her way throughout the gravel streets of Konoha. The girl was determined. Anyone passing by her could tell that she had a look of pure concentration painted across her face. Her goal was simple. Find Naruto Uzumaki, tell him about Hinata, then ask for his help. She had remembered Hinata telling her that Naruto usually spent all his free time atIchiraku. Unfortunately Hanabi only remembered that tiny detail five minutes ago. She had spent hours looking for him with absolutely no luck. She decided that if he wasn't there she would have to try again tomorrow.

Hanabi knew she was close. She could smell the miso pork the second she turned the corner. The smell was enough to make her start to drool. She shook her head. She had to focus on her plan and not get distracted. She walked up to the front of the store. Her mood turned serious and she inhaled through her nose before she parted the curtains in front of her. True to Hinata's words Naruto was sitting at the table scarfing down a huge bowl of ramen. Hanabi's eye raked Naruto up and down. Time had been kind to him. He was tall now almost as tall as her farther. His hair was a little longer than before and he wore it in the same style as the fourth Hokage. His body was fit and well toned. Hanabi had to admit that he was defiantly handsome.

Hanabi had started to take a step forwards just has Naruto turned his head to his side. It was then that Hanabi noticed that he wasn't alone. A girl about his age sat beside him. She was easy to spot out due to her bright pink hair. Naruto leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. The girl stood up straight and her head snapped back. Her hand went up to cover her mouth as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop being so damn nosy Naruto. Im not going to tell you anything." the pink haired girl laughed.

"Come on Sakura," Naruto whined which made Sakura smile even wider, "Just tell me whats going on! I hate being out of the loop!"

"I will tell you later when the three of us go out for dinner tonight." Sakura's smile softened. "We both want to tell you together. Okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Fine whatever, I can wait."

"Good. We'll pick you up at your place at 8:00. And you better be ready for us! If you're not then were leaving without you and I won't tell you anything."

"Sure. I'll see you tonight then."

Sakura then enclosed Naruto in a tight hug. "See you tonight."

With that she stood up from the stool and made her way out the door. Naruto then paid for their meal and thanked the cook, who he seemed close with, and started to make his way out.

Hanabi knew it was time to approach Naruto. She stepped in front of him causing him to jerk to a stop.

"Sorry, can I help you?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Hinabi looked up and smiled, "I really hope you can."

* * *

Hi. So this is my first story. I have never done anything quite like this before but i wanted to try it out to boost my writing skills. If you are kind enough to leave a review ( which i doubt anyone will and that's totally okay ) then it would be great if you could give me some constructive criticism so that i can improve. I am in no way a writer but i really just wanted to try this out. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Hinata had awaken from her deep sleep the sun was already casting its afternoon shadows. Hinata brought her fits to her eyes and rubbed away the sleep. She slowly sat up and examined her surroundings, her hands threading through the grass and dandelions she sat around. She had fallen asleep in the field again. Her brows furrowed together as she scolded herself. She really had to stop doing this. Whenever she wouldn't show up at her home it would greatly distress her family.

Hinata let a sigh slip through her lips as she stretched her arms above her head and rose to her feet. For a moment she actually felt content. But the feeling didn't last long. The weight of her pain pounded against her chest making her stumble back in shock. She grew furious with herself. How could she let herself feel anything but bitter sorrow and self pity. She didn't deserve anything other than that. Hinata brushed off the dirt and grass that had stuck to her clothes as she had slept. Her eyes scanned across the field and rested on a patch of wild flowers. She walked over and slowly grabbed a handful. She would bring these home to her sister.

After collecting her gift she walked across the large field in the direction of the streets of Konoha.

* * *

So far Naruto's day had been completely uneventful. He had spent it walking around the village in hopes of getting his mind to process the flood of information that he had received the night before.

First Hanabi Hyuga had come to him to discuss Hinata's strange behavior. He had felt extremely guilty for he had not noticed a change in Hinata's attitude. In fact he felt even guiltier because he had admitted to himself that he was avoiding coming in contact with Hinata. The problem was he didn't know how to confront her. He knew that she loved him but his feelings were still completely confusing. His love for Sakura was more platonic now. He realized that she felt like a sister to him and vice versa. He also knew deep down that she would always love Sasuke whole heartedly. The thought didn't leave an aching feeling in his chest anymore.

Even though he felt happy for Sakura he also felt a twinge of jealousy. But that was only because Sakura knew what she wanted in life when it came to marriage and a family. Naruto on the other hand was lost when it came to that sort of stuff.

After Hanabi had left, panic had spread throughout his body. Although he didn't know where his and Hinata's relationship stood, she was still one of his precious people. He had to find her and figure out what was troubling her. But it was late and he realized that Hinata was probably already at home. He would venture out tomorrow in hopes of finding her.

It was later on that night that Naruto received his second surprise.

"You're what?!" Naruto sputtered. His legs stood up so fast he knocked over the stool he had been sitting on. His eyes darted back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto quiet the hell down! You're causing attention from everyone in this damn restaurant!" Sasuke Uchiha said between his clenched teeth.

"But-but Sakura y-y-you and Sasuke are only 18!" Naruto shakily picked up his stool and lowered himself back down.

"You sound as if you're not happy for us Naruto." Sakura stated as she raised one eyebrow.

"No no no I am happy! Really I am! It's just you're so young! Why would you want this sort of thing now?" Naruto was starting to recover from his shock. He leaned closer to his best friends. "Are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

"Its not as if this was planned dobe." Sasuke irritably snapped.

"We're trying our hardest to remain positive!" Sakura looked down. Her hands spread around her stomach. A sweet smile stretched across her lips. "To tell you the truth, i'm actually really excited." She slowly raised her head to look at Sasuke.

"We both are." Sasuke agreed with a faint smirk. "A baby is hard work but Sakura and I can manage it."

Sasuke reached for Sakura's hand. His thumb slowly rubbed against her knuckles. Naruto silently watched the couple as they whispered in each others ears their excitement for their unborn child. Naruto smiled. It was then that he knew they really were perfect for one another.

Naruto continued to walk around the village main streets letting the news sink in as well as keeping a look out for a certain pale eyed beauty.

* * *

It was the first night in a while that Hinata was sleeping in her own bed. The curtains fluttered as a soft breeze blew through her window. The moon casted dark shadows across her room. Hinata sighed and slowly closed her burning eyes. She had been crying non stop the entire night. Her body still trembled from the horrific nightmare that had plagued her dreams. She was still dreaming about Neji's death in vivid detail. Even in her dreams she still couldn't save him. She choked back a sob. Being surrounded in this village was suffocating. Her family and friends constantly reminded her of Neji. How he wasn't here with them anymore. Hinata found it especially hard to be around Tenten. The poor girl felt just as heartbroken as Hinata over Neji's unexpected demise. But the two girls coped in completely different ways. Where Hinata had separated herself from her friends, Tenten had drowned herself in their company. That was the real reason that Tenten was able to move on with her life so well.

But Tenten still reminded Hinata of the life Neji could of had if he were still alive.

She couldn't take this anymore. Her head was spinning. She had to leave! To get as far away from this god forsaken village as possible. She could maybe talk to Tsunade tomorrow and hopefully receive a mission that would let her be away from the village as long as she could. Yes that would be perfect, she wouldn't have to deal with anyone or anything anymore. Her breath hitched in her throat and fresh tears wetted her cheeks. She wouldn't be near him anymore. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. NO! No she had to do this. For herself she had to. Still the thought of not being able to see Naruto Uzumaki anymore made her already broken heart crack even more. Hinata laughed at herself with disgust. It wasn't as if she had been talking to Naruto lately. It seemed like he hardly wanted to be near her. He hated her. She knew it. And she wasn't surprised, she hated herself too. Hinata let out a shaky breath. She would do this.

Hinata cried herself to sleep that night longer than she had any night before.

* * *

Her palms were sweaty as she clasped them together. She inhaled slowly through her nose and released a shaky breath. She could do this, she knew she could. Slowly she raised her right hand and softly knocked twice of the huge door.

"You may enter." A loud authoritative voice spoke.

Hinata scrambled to open the door. Her nerves were really showing. Although Hinata had lost most of her shy demeanor she still had trouble with asking people for things. Especially if it was the Hokage.

"Good afternoon Lady Tsunade." Hinata spoke with a wavering voice.

"Ah hello Hinata," Tsunade grabbed her glass of alcohol and leaned back against her chair, "what can I do for you today?"

"I-um came to ask for a request." Hinata looked down at the floor and poked her fingers together (something she hadn't done in months). Her mouth trembled and she bit down on it so that Tsunade wouldn't notice.

Tsunade squinted her eyes at Hinata's shy and reserved behavior. Hinata and Tsunade had known each other for a while now and even though they weren't close friends they still felt rather comfortable around one another. Tsunade immediately detected that something was wrong. Tsunade placed her drink back down on the table and stood up from her chair. She slowly walked to Hinata and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, whats wrong?"

Hinata rose her head and looked in the Hokage's worried eyes.

"Please do not worry for me, I am just fine Lady Tsunade. But...I was hoping to talk to you about something very important for me." Hinata looked back down at the floor.

"Hinata, please you can ask me anything. It's alright." Hinata smiled at Tsunade's kind words.

"Well I was hoping that you could send me out on a long term mission. Preferably one that lasts over a year? Maybe even more?" Hinata's eyes silently pleaded with Tsunade's.

"Hinata why in the world would you want to leave for so long? Just what is really going on here?" Tsunade's voice grew concerned.

"Nothing! Really! Its just...I-well I have been feeling really antsy. Its probably because during the war I was constantly moving and now that the war is over I haven't been doing much. I'm just kinda bored is all." Hinata winced at her awfully lame excuse.

Tsunade sighed. She knew that trying to get the real reason out of Hinata would be impossible. Plus she really didn't want to push the poor girl.

Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat back down. "You're in luck. I have a mission that fits those requirements. My guess is that it will last around a year. But I must warn you that it is extremely dangerous."

"Whatever it is i'll do it." Hinata spoke with unwavering determination.

Thats exactly what Tsunade was afraid she was going to say. Tsunade reached for her glass and downed the last of the substance.

"This is a undercover mission. You will be acting as a regular civilian who is traveling with her husband. Your 'husband' as well will be playing as a regular civilian. The goal of the mission is to travel to the Sugi Village. Although this village is incredibly small we believe that there is some serious heavy gang activity. There you will find the group and join it. You must then shut down this gang as quickly and smoothly as possible. But this may take a while. That is why we believe you will be gone for a year. You will leave in two days time."

"I accept the mission and will do my utmost best. May I ask though who will be accompanying me and playing as my husband?"

"His name is...," Tsunade drawled on as she scrambled for the piece of paper that held the name, "Oh right, his name is Michio Sato. He too is a Chūnin. You will be meeting him on the day you depart." Tsunade immediately noticed Hinata's uneasiness and smiled. "Please don't worry. I have meet Michio and he is a very kind and hard working ninja. You two will be just fine."

"Right. Thank you so much Lady Tsunade. You don't know how much I appreciate this!" Hinata bowed and excused herself leaving the Hokage to wonder just what the hell was going on in Hinata's head.

* * *

As Hinata walked back to the Hyuga compound she couldn't help but feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She even felt quite excited for this mission. She need to get home and inform her family on the mission. She knew that she wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone the details due to it being undercover so she had to think up a good excuse.

Hinata started a light jog as she pasted through the village streets. Soon her momentum picked up and she was running at full speed. Everything was a blur to her. The cold air felt so impossibly amazing against her hot neck. She was arriving closer and closer to the compound by the second. Just one more block to go. As she rounded the corner she felt as if she had hit a wall. The contact made her fly back and slam into the gravel ground. She slowly sat up and let out a loud moan. Her head was spinning like crazy.

"Oh God Hinata! Im so sorry! Shit are you okay?"

Hinata's head snapped up. Naruto Uzumaki stood towering over hinata's crumpled figure.

"Aw fuck, I can't believe I just did that! Here let me help you up." Naruto reached down and grasped Hinata's waist. His hands felt like they were scorching her skin. She could feel his body heat even through her jacket.

"Naruto calm down. It's okay, i'm fine." Hinata's soft voice caused Naruto's breath to hitch. It had been so long since they had last talked. It wasn't until now that Naruto realized just how much he missed hearing her voice.

"Hinata." Naruto breathed her name so softly she almost didn't catch it. "I am so sorry."

Hinata knew he wasn't really talking about what happened just now. Hinata and Naruto's eyes met for a couple seconds. Hinata was the first to look away.

"I already said it's fine. Listen i'm sorry but I have to go. I am very busy at the moment." Hinata turned to walk away just as Naruto reached out and grasped Hinata's elbow.

"Hinata listen I have been meaning to talk with you for some time now. Can we maybe take a quick walk?"

"Naruto I would love to but not right now. Like I said before I am really busy. I need to get home to my family as well as pack for my new mission. Which will be hard to prepare for because I will be gone for so long. But maybe later?" Hinata rambled on nervously.

"Wait what are you talking about? What mission? And what do you mean gone for so long!?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh well I was just assigned a long term mission by Lady Tsunade today. She guesses that I will be gone for about a year, maybe more." Hinata mumbled.

At the word year Naruto's hand clenched Hinata's elbow tighter.

"A year?!" Naruto choked out.

"Yes like I said earlier its a long term mission. Sorry Naruto but I must leave now." Hinata took her arm back and moved around Naruto. Hinata was already near the end of the street before she heard Naruto call out her name.

"Hinata do you think that you could maybe take me up on my offer for a walk tomorrow? I could pick you up at your house?"

Hinata turned around and smiled. "I would like that very much Naruto. See you tomorrow." With that Hinata turned and walked away.

Naruto stared at her retracting form. For some reason he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Hinata is leaving for a year? Throughout his entire walk home Naruto couldn't stop replaying their conversation over in his head. She couldn't leave! Why would she even want to do something like that? He had to convince her to stay! He set out a plan. Tomorrow when he saw her he would tell her not to go and to stay here in the village with him and her other friends. He smiled. Yeah his plan most definitely will work.

* * *

Hey so I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Its a little longer than last but i plan to make my next chapters even longer. Please leave a review if you are enjoying the story or if you have any good ideas to make the story more interesting. Special thanks to waveofchaos112! Your review really helped me try and figure out how fast i wanted the relationships to go. Also if there is a pairing you really like just tell me and i will think about adding it in if i like it too! Thanks - Svana


	3. Chapter 3

Soft rapping on her door caused Hinata to sharply look up from her folding of clothes.

Hinata's quiet "Enter" was all Hanabi needed before she swung open the door.

"Hinata i'm sorry to intrude. I know you're very busy with your packing but there is someone here who wants to see you." Hanabi gave Hinata a tight smile. It would be an understatement to say that Hanabi was upset with Hinata's unexpected mission. On one hand she was proud that the Hokage thought Hinata was fit for such an important job. But on the other Hanabi knew she would miss her sister immensely.

"Thank you Hanabi. Please tell my visitor that I will be down in a minute." Hinata then continued to finish off her folding.

Hanabi swiftly made her way to the door. She looked back at her sister and opened her mouth only to quickly shut it again. She didn't want to bother her sister when she was so busy. She would have to say what was on her mind later.

Hanabi then bounced down the stairs at lightning speed.

"Hinata will be down soon Naruto. She is just finishing up her packing." Hanabi looked up at the man standing in front of her. Her eye rested on his face and she was quite taken back at what she saw. Naruto looked exceptionally tired. His eyes were surrounded in a dark ring of black, meaning he hadn't slept well that night. His usually pointy hair was flat. Even his shirt was inside out. He didn't look like his usual self.

"Thanks Hanabi I appreciate that." Naruto let out a loud yawn. "I know Hinata is very occupied at the moment so I won't be out long with her."

Naruto looked down at his feet. His plan today was supposed to be simple; Convince Hinata that staying in the village would be a better idea then leaving her family and friends. It was perfect, that is until he ran into Sakura. He had decided to tell the pink haired girl all about his idea. He even asked if she wanted to tag along. Her reaction though wasn't what he had expected.

"Oh my god Naruto I cannot believe you!" Sakura had screeched.

Naruto jumped back. His eyes widened into saucers.

"Wha-what do you mean Sakura? What did I say that was so wrong?" Naruto looked with down at her with confusion.

"Are you really that stupid and selfish that you would guilt Hinata out of taking on a mission that she would probably greatly benefit from?" Sakura was seething now. "It just completely baffles me how you didn't once take into consideration that she may really want this mission!"

"I-I-I didn't know! Oh man i'm such an idiot." Naruto ignored Sakura's 'We finally agree on something' comment and grabbed his hair. "Shit what was I thinking."

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's sudden dejected mood.

"I just thought that if I could convince her to stay-" Naruto sighed. "Never mind you're right, i'm just being selfish."

Naruto had then made his way back home and spent the rest of the night in a fitful sleep.

Now he stood in the Hyuga compound feeling like a complete moron.

"H-hello Naruto, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Both Naruto and Hanabi's head looked up to see Hinata leisurely descending down her stairs. Naruto couldn't help but look her up and down. It seemed that she had thrown out her usual baggy sweater and pants. For now she wore very tight fitting black clothes. As well as a green vest and her usual black sandals. But what stood out the most was how her long hair was completely gone. She now sported a pixy cut that showed off more of her facial features. She looked totally different. Naruto's cheeks blushed, he had to admit she looked really good. He always knew she was pretty but now that her bangs were out of her face and her baggy clothes were traded in for tighter form constricting ones, he could now see what she really looked like. And he had to admit she look really amazing.

"H-h-hinata?" Naruto stuttered out. "Is that really you. Wow you ugh you look different. Not in a bad way or anything. I mean you look really good. Ugh just super different. You cut your hair. Wow it looks prett-." Thankfully Hanabi decided to cut off Naruto's embarrassing rambling.

"Hinata I know that you and Naruto will not be out long but I just want to remind you that you must be up early for your mission. So please don't be out too late" Hanabi then turned to Naruto. " And I expect you to be a perfect gentleman."

"Jeez Hanabi, you sound like your father." Naruto smiled.

"I'm just looking out for my sister." Hanabi crossed her arms. Naruto knew that Hanabi was very protective of Hinata. He had known that the minute she had come to him to discus Hinata's strange behaviour yesterday.

"It's okay Hanabi I will be back soon enough." Hinata walked past Hanabi and up to Naruto. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Naruto smile widened. "Let's go."

* * *

"S-so you really do like the new look?" Hinata questioned. She ran her hands through the roots of her incredibly shortened hair.

"Hell ya I do! It looks great. I mean you could wear your hair anyway and you would still look pretty." Hinata blushed at his words and uttered out a shy 'Thanks'.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking and turn to look directly in Hinata's eyes.

"Look I know you have things to do so I will make this short." His eyes wandered and looked over her shoulder. He sighed. "Im going to be completely honest with you Hinata. Today I was going to try and convince you to stay here and not go off on such a long mission. But later I realized that would be wrong of me. I shouldn't try and keep you from doing something you really want." Naruto looked down at the ground and tucked his hands in his pockets. "So i'm here to congratulate you and wish you the best of luck!" He looked back up and faked a smile."I know you will do great."

Hinata had been holding her breath through his entire speech. She slowly exhaled out a long sigh.

"Naruto why don't you want me to go?" Hinata searched his eyes for her answer.

Naruto froze. He knew that he didn't want her to go because her friends and family would miss her, but was there another reason? Was he holding something back from even himself?

"I guess i'm just worried about you. Hanabi recently told me that you have been feeling really down and I just don't know if this mission will be really good for you."

"No you're wrong Naruto. This is just what I need. I'm sorry but I think that this mission will do more good than bad for me." Hinata looked at him with total confidence.

Naruto let out a shaky sigh.

"Okay if this is what you really want." Naruto suddenly took hold of the sides of Hinata's arms. Hinata instantly blushed a dark red. "But please promise me you will stay safe! If something were to happen to you-" Naruto trailed off. His eyes looked back down to the floor but his hands remained on her arms.

"N-Naruto?"

"Please Hinata just promise me."

"I promise I will try my best to remain safe." Hinata softly spoke.

Funny enough, it didn't help Naruto feel any better. His chest was still tight and his breathing was getting quicker. He was beyond worried for Hinata's safety. Suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around his torso.

"Naruto calm down. Please, your starting to worry me."

Naruto instantly felt a sense of calmness overtake him. He wrapped his arms around her enveloping them in warmth. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. Her hair tickled his face. He breathed in her sweet sent of cinnamon and sugar. Naruto _really_ didn't want her to leave.

"Naruto a year isn't that long. I will be back before you know it." Hinata was the first to remove herself from their hug.

"You have got to be joking! A year is going to feel like forever." Naruto whined which caused Hinata to let out a short giggle.

"You're a big boy Naruto, I think you can survive." Hinata smiled.

Naruto grunted. "I guess I should walk you home now. If we're any later Hanabi is going to have my head."

The rest of the walk back to the compound the two talked about everything from what she still needed to pack to her fathers surprising proudness of her new mission.

"Thank you for the wonderful walk Naruto. I really needed it."

"It was no problem. I had a good time." Naruto's smile began to fade. "I guess this is goodbye then."

All of a sudden Naruto was wrapped into his second hug of the day by Hinata. Which he quickly responded back to.

"I'll miss you a lot Naruto.

"Yeah i'll miss you too."

With that they said their final goodbyes and separated. Naruto watched as Hinata walk into her house. He stood, unmoving for a couple minutes before he turned around and walked home feeling emptier than he had in a long time.

* * *

Hinata made her way down to the main gates of Konoha. It was early morning and the sun had not yet risen making the streets completely quite. It had given her a chance to take in the village one last time. In the distance she could make out the large gates as well as two tiny figures. As she got closer she could begin to distinguish who they were. The first was Lady Tsunade who looked like this was the last place she wanted to be. Hinata has found out after years of knowing her that Tsunade wasn't much of a morning person. The second figure was a man around her age. He was extremely tall, even taller then her father. His facial features were soft and friendly so Hinata's body instantly relaxed. For some reason his body language gave off quite a comfortable vibe. His green eyes shined as he looked up and made contact with Hinata's stare. He flicked his wild curly hair back out of his face so he could get a better look at Hinata.

The boy was the first to speak. "Hey, you must be Hinata Hyuga." His smile widened. "I'm Michio Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hinata smiled back and extended her hand. "L-like wise." Michio lightly grasped her hand and shook it twice.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way we can get down to business." Tsunade's groggy voice caused the two ninja's to turn their heads.

"Right Lady Tsunade, we're all ears." Michio agreed.

"Well I just want to remind you of the plan and the exact requirements of this mission." Both ninja's nodded. "You will work undercover to infiltrate the gang known as the Bachi's and shut the organization down from the inside. This group manufactures highly illegal weapons and body enhancements. Find out where their factory is." Tsunade breathed out through her pink lips and closed her eyes.

"Is that all Lady Tsunade?" Hinata questioned.

"No. It is also known that the gang is keeping hostages. Find each and every one of them and help them escape. Some other information that I have gathered is that the head boss goes by the name Mako." Tsunade looked up at the two very promising ninja's. "This gang is dangerous and the risks are very high. You must protect each other at all times if you want to survive. You will be acting as husband and wife throughout this mission. But that doesn't mean I will allow any...," Tsunade paused. "inappropriate behavior to occur." Hinata flushed bright red at the comment.

"D-d-don't worry Lady Tsunade. It will all stay p-professional." Hinata stuttered out.

"Glad to hear it. I have given Michio a map so you will be able to find the village with ease. Now, you best be getting on your way. I expect full progress reports at the end of every month." Tsunade flash a supportive smile. "I expect you two to do your best."

"Right." Both Hinata and Michio said in unison.

With that the two turned and started to make their way out of the gates. But before they could get very far Hinata abruptly stopped and turned around, running to Tsunade in a flash.

"Lady Tsunade before I leave I must ask a favour of you." Hinata looked deep into the Hokage's eyes. "If something goes wrong and I don't come back-"

"Hinata! Don't you dare think like that!" Tsunade cut the girl off.

"Please Lady Tsunade. You must listen. If I don't return I want you to tell Naruto that...I love him. And that I'm sorry."

The Hokage sighed. "Of course I will tell him Hinata. But you must do your best to come home! I know Naruto very well and I can tell that he cares deeply for you." Tsunade spoke in a tight voice.

"Right." Hinata mumbled with a wavering smile.

Hinata then turned and walked off as fast has she had come. Tsunade frowned, Hinata was a great and well respected ninja but she lacked self confidence. As well, receiving last words was a heavy burden to carry. She knew that if Hinata was to die out there, Naruto would take it extremely hard. Tsunade knew all about Naruto's confused feelings towards Hinata. But she also could tell that he felt something very strong for the Hyuga, even if he couldn't see it himself. It was the way his head would perk up if her name was spoken. Or how he would sometimes ask her how Hinata was doing to which she would responded 'Go ask her yourself idiot' that showed Tsunade this. Yes, she could distinguish the beginnings of a even stronger affection blooming. Tsunade yawn. She turned and walked back through the village in hopes of being able to get a couple more minutes of sleep.

* * *

The two Ninja's had been traveling for almost a week now. The blistering heat and lack of sleep had left the two exhausted. They had received almost no trouble except for a couple of bandits who hoped of getting a good rob out of them. Both Hinata and Michio knew that they were no longer allowed to fight as Ninja's incase they gave away their true identity's. So the two had played along as an affectionate couple who wanted absolutely no trouble. They ended up giving away half their money stash. They thanked god that the bandits had been stupid enough to not do a full body search. If they had they would of found a secret compartment of extra money stitched in the inside of Hinata's vest. Even thought the two got away completely unharmed, the whole incident had left them in bitter moods.

"Hinataaa, are we there yet?" Michio whined. "My feet are killing me."

"If my calculations are correct, then we should be arriving within the hour." Hinata replied as she carefully folded their map. "I'm sure you will be able to continue for just a while longer."

Michio let out an exasperated sigh. "Man, when we get there I'm having myself a long soak." He suddenly scrunched his noes. "I probably smell horrible."

"We both do." Hinata laughed. "Traveling this long without having a good wash is torture."

Hinata had to admit that she really enjoyed Michio's company. He had turned out to be a great friend and she was now feeling totally comfortable around him.

Around half an hour had passed before Hinata spotted the outline of the village in the distance. It was extremely tiny and Hinata guessed the population was well under 200 people.

"Hell yeah! Finally." Michio joyously shouted out, his arm pumping into the air.

Hinata smiled up at Michio. His enthusiasm and constant bright mood was really what got her through the long journey. But Hinata had to admit that if she were to walk any longer in this heat she would go crazy.

As they entered the front of the village Michio suddenly grabbed onto Hinata's hand. Hinata flinched and was about to remove her hand before a wave of understanding washed over her. They had to keep up the appearance as husband and wife. Even though Hinata didn't feel comfortable with it, she knew that this was an important part of the mission and she would have to play along. For some reason it triggered her to think about the man who she had been forcing herself to forget. She missed him so much her heart ached at the mere thought of his name. She felt pathetic.

With a sigh she interlaced her fingers through his.

"I think we have had enough for today." Spoke Michio. "What do you say to the idea of finding a place to stay the night?"

"I think that's the best idea I have heard in a while." Hinata sweetly smiled.

Michio smiled back down at Hinata and gave a friendly squeeze of his hand.

"Then to the nearest Inn it is-" Michio's word were cut short as both Hinata and himself collided into what felt like a wall.

Although the two didn't fall back by the contact, it still left them winded. Hinata's head snapped up to see what was in their way and was surprised to see one of the largest man she had ever come in contact with before.

"O-oh excuse us, we are terribly sorry." Hinata's voice slightly wavered by the sight of the man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" The man's loud voice boomed causing civilians to turn their heads towards the scene.

"Oh w-well we didn't s-see you-" Hinata words stuck in her throat as the man reached towards her. His huge hands grabbed at her arms, pinning them behind her back. A quite whimper left Hinata's lips as his hands gripped her arms in an incredibly painful hold.

"Hey let go of her! What do you think you're doing?" Michio barked out. "We don't want any trouble. It was just an accident."

"Shut up!" The man reached into his pouch and removed a Kunai. He slowly twirled the knife around his fingers and laughed. "How unfortunate for you to run into me. Literally."

Michio paled as the man brought the Kunai to Hinata's throat. The bladed rested against her skin causing a trickle of blood to run down her neck. Michio cursed their luck. They had only been here for five minutes and already they have run into trouble. Michio knew that he couldn't attack without blowing his cover, but he also couldn't just leave Hinata like this. Adrenalin pumped through his entire being. With one look Michio could see the killing intent that radiated off the man. Michio knew the mission was beginning to crumble. He would have to reveal himself as a ninja in order to save Hinata. Just as Michio was about to move forward, another voice cut out into the street.

"Hey big guy. Watcha got there?"

Both Michio and the large man turned their heads. A woman who looked around thirty was slowly making her way towards them. Her raven black hair swayed down by her waist with each step she took. She was an interesting looking woman. Her wide eyes were the colour of blood and two fangs stuck out between her lips. She had the palest skin Michio had ever seen and both her eyebrows were gone. Looking down at her arm he could make out a tattoo marking of two snakes intertwined with one another.

Michio felt a cold sensation overtake his body and he shivered at the feeling of it. He knew from Tsunade that every member of the Bach's sported the same tattoo. Michio's eyes then turned and scoured anywhere the large mans skin was exposed. Michio's body suddenly froze. Displayed on the right side of the mans neck was the same exact tattoo. A exhausted sigh left Michio's mouth. So he was dealing with Bachi group members. Great. He knew that he had to approach this situation carefully.

"Jun, what a fucking pleasant surprise." The man's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Still got quite a mouth on you don't ya Hotaka." Jun continued to walk up towards the man. "Wow, never thought i'd see the day where a pretty young thing was all wrapped up in your arms."

"Why don't you just fuck off Jun. I have some business to settle here." Hotaka suddenly put more pressure on Hinata's neck causing her to whimper again.

"And what exactly took place here?" Jun raise her eyebrows.

"Me and my wife ran into this guy. But it was a complete accident!" Michio desperately pleaded.

A long silence spread across the four until a roaring laugh erupted from Jun's mouth.

"Oh my god. This is too good." Jun clutched at her stomach as her laughing

continued. "You can't get mad at them about that! I mean look at you."

"How about you stay the fuck out of this." Hotaka's hold never weakened at Jun's words.

"Listen we didn't mean for any of this to happen. In fact we came to this village for a reason." Michio shot out. "Actually, you may be what we were looking for."

Jun's eyebrows rose as she crossed her arms together. "And what exactly do you want with me?"

"We have been traveling in hopes of finding a gang known as the Bachi's. We were told that their main hideout was located in this village."

"Interesting." Jun murmured as she walked over to Hotaka. Her arm immediately snapped out and reached for the kunai at Hinata's neck so fast that Hotaka never saw it coming. "I don't think you will be needing this anymore Hotaka."

"What the hell you bitch." Hotaka boomed. His face red with anger. Although the kunai was gone from Hinata's neck, Hotaka still kept her in a throbbing hold.

"So you want to join our little group?" Jun walked toward Michio, as her hand twirled the Kunai knife. "How can we trust you? Hmm?"

"We will do anything to gain your trust." Michio announced.

"Anything." Jun's mouth widened into a corrupt smirk.

"Yes." Michio gulped.

"Great! Just what I wanted to hear!" Jun then smacked the kunai into Michio's hand. "You want to prove your loyalty?" Jun pointed her long bony finger in the direction of Hinata. "Then kill her!"

* * *

Hi everyone. Sorry I am so late with this chapter. Exams are next week so my life is really hectic right now. I cannot believe the amount of reviews i got last chapter. Where did you all come from. Wow im so happy. Thank you all. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. I gotta say though reviews do help motivate me. Thanks again. - Svana


	4. Chapter 4

Michio's body froze. His face looked as if all its blood had been drained.

"Wha-what did you just say?" His voice trembled as his eyes flashed back and forth between the kunai and Hinata's quivering body. Being a ninja of the leaf, Michio was taught to always prepare for the unexpected. He was usually pretty good when it came to fast decision making and recovering from sticky situations. But this...this caught him completely off guard. Michio was no idiot. He knew when sacrifices should be made and when they should be avoided. As much as he was looking forward to this mission, it wasn't worth losing a life over.

"Are you deaf or something." Jun voice rose with impatience. "You said you were passionate enough to do anything to get into the Batchi gang. So go on. Kill the girl."

A thick silence over took the four. Michio cast his eyes down, his curly hair covering half his face. He needed to think of a way out of this mess and he needed to do it now.

"P-please, Michio, don't." Hinata's soft voice cut through the heavy atmosphere like a knife. Michio's head snapped up. Guilt ate at him as he realized Hinata probably thought he might go through with it.

Michio slowly closed his exhausted eyes and let out a long sigh. This entire mission had officially gone to hell. Lady Tsunade was not going to be pleased with them. His hand was gripping the kunai so tightly his knuckles were turning white. It was over. He might as well end this quickly.

Michio smirked. "It was a mistake to ask such a stupid request from me." He flipped the kunai into the air and caught it effortlessly. The tip of the knife pointed in Jun's direction. "I will protect the ones I care about no matter the cost."

Hinata sucked in a surprised breath. She couldn't help but feel like Michio reminded her of someone.

Jun's mouth stretched into a wide set smile. She placed her hands squarely on her hips and she raised both her eyebrows.

"What an interesting answer. I can truthfully say I wasn't expecting that from you." She wrinkled her nose. A few tense seconds passed before she spoke again. "You pass the test. Hotaka let go of the poor girl."

A confused 'What?' left both men's lips.

"Don't make me repeat myself you goddamn idiot!" Jun's voice spoke with a large sense of authority that Michio hadn't noticed before.

That was all Hotaka needed before he pushed Hinata away from him and out of his excruciating grip. Hinata stumbled over her feet in her attempt to get away and landed in Michio's arms. His hands held her in a comforting hold as he looked her up and down.

"Hinata are you okay? Does anything hurt?" His heart constricted.

"N-no I'm fine Michio, my arms are just a little sore is all." Hinata lowered her head to the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I didn't mean to be so weak."

Michio squeezed Hinata's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Hinata don't apologize. It is me who should be sorry. I should have tried to get you away from that man faster. It's really all my fault." Guilt clouded his eyes. His gaze then looked up in the direction of the two strangers. Just what the hell had happened?

"What's going on? What do you mean I 'passed'?" Michio demanded.

"Well you see we've been looking to recruit people like you." Jun snatched her kunai back from Michio's hand and returned it to her pouch. "Our leader has set us out to find people with a sense of...," Jun trailed off as she thought of the right words to use, "passion and determination that can help our business. And I gotta say, I think I've found the right candidate. So what do ya say? Will you join us?"

Michio squinted his eyes at how absurd this was. What the hell kind of game was this woman playing? He was beyond confused...but this may be the only way they could get into the Batchi. If this was their opening, then they would have to take it.

"I will accept on one condition." Michio's arm weaved over Hinata's shoulder and pressed her up against his side. "She joins too."

Jun looked Hinata up and down. She rolled her eyes and sharply turned in the opposite direction. "Fine. Both of you follow me. Oh and Hotaka," Jun drawled out, her hand reaching into her side pocked where she withdrew a shinning axe. With a flick of her wrist the axe cut cleanly through the mans neck. "your work here is done."

A silence spread through the streets until an elder bystander let out ear splitting shriek. The cry triggered the rest of the forming crowed into disarray. Mothers grabbed their children and shop owners locked their doors. Panic bubbled deep in Hinata's chest as she looked down at the decapitated body. Although the man was absolutely horrible to her, she would have never wished this upon him.

"Tsk" Jun looked at her axe as it dripped thick red blood. "I got it all dirty now." Her mouth drew close to the sharp weapon and her lips turned upwards. Her tongue slipped out between her lips and licked the blood off the blade until there was no more. "There. All clean now." Her head turned in the direction of Hinata and Michio's pale faces. "You can follow me now." With that her long legs took off in a steady strut. The villagers moving out of her way as she walked by.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Michio stared at Hinata with bewilderment.

"We can discuss this later. For now we must follow her." Hinata grabbed onto Michio's sleeve and tugged him forward. "Let's go."

The two continued onwards until they caught up with Jun and stayed a few paces behind her. This wasn't how they planned this mission to start out, but it is better then failing entirely. Hinata looked up at Michio who's gaze was set straight ahead in a silent determination. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. For some reason Michio had reminded her of Naruto today. Hinata knew that the two weren't the same person but she couldn't help but feel that way. Her eyes suddenly gazed over. Deep in her heart she knew Naruto would never return the same type of feelings that she carried around with her. She was lucky enough to be good friends with him and she felt selfish that she still wanted more. Although Hinata would always love Naruto, she knew it was time to let her broken heart heal and move on. Maybe...Michio could help her do just that. Hinata's fingers itched as she looked at Michio's hand. When she finally willed up enough bravery she reached down and grabbed hold of his limp hand, interlacing their fingers together. Michio looked over at Hinata in confusion before a dopey grin over took his face. Even though Hinata didn't feel electric shocks race up her body like she would feel with Naruto's touch, she still took comfort in Michio's warmth.

* * *

It had been 20 days, 7 hours and 15 minutes since Naruto had last seen Hinata Hyuga, not that he'd been counting or anything.

Naruto was currently laying in his bed staring up at his white ceiling. Dark circles surrounded his electric blue eyes and stubble covered his chin spreading down to the top of his neck. His days old clothes stuck to his chest due to the humidity. Naruto admitted he looked like hell, but he felt worse. For over two weeks Naruto had shut himself away in his house to deal with his new and strange (but not unwanted) thoughts. Thoughts he had never bothered to dig into before. He had used to always push away things like this whenever they would come up due to the war being the main priority. But the war was over and people were now moving on with their lives. Naruto had finally sat himself down to think over what he was feeling. Although his feelings for Hinata still confused him, it was starting to get less blurry and more clear. The mere thought of her sent warm tingles up his spine. His heart would beat so loudly he sometimes thought it would explode. He didn't know what this men't, but he realized he wanted to find out.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly rose up out of his bed, his bones cracking with each movement he made. Naruto hadn't left his house since last week and that was only to refill his dwindling stack of instant ramen. Although Tsunade had allowed Naruto some time off, agreeing he deserved a well needed break, she didn't know this was how he was spending his vacation time. Naruto knew she would be pissed if she found out but he couldn't help it. For once in his life he actually wanted to spend time alone to himself.

Sudden loud knocking on Naruto's door caused him to let out a loud groan. His bare feet padded across his floor as he made his way to the front of his apartment. His hands undid the two locks and he swung the door open to reveal an annoyed Sakura.

"Took you long enough." Sakura exasperated tone caused Naruto to sigh.

"What do you want Sakura? Look this isn't that great of a ti-" Naruto cut himself off as Sakura pushed past him and let herself into his house.

"I came here to check up on you. I haven't seen you in what feels like forever." Sakura waddled over to his couch and slowly eased herself down. Although she was only 3 months pregnant her stomach bulged out. "Shit my feet are killing me. I've been walking all day. Hey Naruto could you get me some water?"

"Sure" Naruto walked into his kitchen where he let the tap run for a minute before sticking his finger under the water to see if it was the right temperature. He reached over his head for a cup and then brought it down under the running tap. "Here you go." Naruto walked back up to Sakura, handing her the cool glass.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, bringing the cup to her lips. She gulped down the cold liquid, quenching her thirst. "So what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Umm just relaxing I guess. It's not often Grandma Tsunade will give me time off ya know. What about you and your...umm...thing?"

"I have a baby inside me, not an alien Naruto!" Sakura huffed in annoyance. "And she's fine."

"She?"

"Yeah. Me and Sasuke just found out yesterday." Sakura's face radiated happiness. "Oh Kami Naruto I'm so excited. I mean she hasn't even come into this world yet but I already love her. Is that weird? Sasuke says its a little weird but Naruto I really do. We've already started fixing up a room for her. Sasuke's painting it as we speak actually." Sakura let out a tiny giggle. "I never thought I would see Sasuke painting before. Sai's helping too."

Naruto sat and listened to Sakura's excited rambling. He had never seen her so happy in his life.

"Sakura, are you going to marry Sasuke?"

Sakura lifted an eyebrow at the sudden change in conversation. "Well we've talked about it before but nothing's been decided. I mean we don't need a document to prove we love one another. We have our baby as proof of that." Sakura rubbed her stomach in slow circular motions.

"How do you know you actually love Sasuke?" Naruto pushed on.

"What's with these sudden questions? Are you okay Naruto." Sakura asked. Concern hinted in her tone. She lifted her other hand and placed it on Naruto's knee in a sisterly affection. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"What does it feel like to be in love? I mean I thought I had known before, but now...I just don't know anymore." Naruto sighed and sank back further into the couch.

"Hmmm." Sakura looked up at the ceiling and tapped her cheek. "Love feels like warmth. And it consumes your body and soul. Just the though of Sasuke and I being apart is unimaginable. He's my everything."

"I see." Naruto said although it just left him more confused then ever. "Sakura I think...that I might be starting to...really feel something for Hinata. But I mean I don't really understand it myself. Ugh!" Naruto bent over and grabbed at his hair. "It's just so confusing."

"Hey, hey, hey." Sakura reached over and took hold of Naruto's shoulders. "It's okay Naruto. Just calm down. What are you exactly feeling towards Hinata right now?"

Naruto looked up and met Sakura's gaze. He scrunched his eyebrows together in deep concentration. "I'm constantly thinking about her and where she is and if she's okay. If I let my mind wander and think of her being hurt," Naruto suppressed a shudder. "then I lose control of myself. She needs to come back home. She needs to come back to me. I can't lose her."

Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's word and the slight shaking his body was giving off. "Have you been worrying about this since she left? Is this why you look like you haven't slept in weeks?"

Naruto let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah sort of. I just can't sleep without knowing if she's out there, alone, scared and hurt!"

"Naruto you need to stop this right now!" Sakura's voice rose, her eyes pierced through his. "Hinata's one of the best Shinobi I know. You need to believe in her like the rest of her friends do. She will come back to us, I know that for sure. So you need to rest now. This is incredibly unhealthy. Come on, I'll tuck you into bed."

Sakura slowly stood up bringing Naruto with her. At a leisurely pace the two walked across his house until they made it to his room.

"There you go." Sakura lowered Naruto down onto the bed, he weight making the bed groan. "It's going to be okay Naruto." Sakura cooed as she brushed his hair out of his face. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head, his eyes slowly closing. He hadn't realized how tired he was until just now.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto?" Sakura looked down with curiosity.

"You're going to be a great mom." He mumbled before letting sleep consume him.

A smiled stretched across Sakura's face. "Thanks Naruto. I think so too."

* * *

Michio let out a low whistle as he let his baggage drop to the floor. "Well, I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"I agree. This is a little too extravagant." Hinata nodded as her eyes scanned across the large room.

When the two ninjas had arrived at the Batchi's hideout they had been incredibly surprised at what stood before them. Both had thought they would be directed to a prison like building, maybe a few barbed wire fences and guard posts. But no, instead they were escorted into a stunning Japanese styled castle. Gardens and pathways surrounded the premises giving off a uplifting vibe. Hinata and Michio had been stunned beyond belief. This was the farthest thing they were expecting. When brought inside their amazement only grew. The interior was decorated in bright rich colours, creating a sense of warmth and calmness. The two couldn't help but feel relaxed even though they were walking into one of the most dangerous gang hideouts known today.

Hinata had looked up at Jun, her eyes wide in amazement and curiosity.

Jun had smirked. "It's to throw people off. Looks like it worked for you too." She then had led them both up a set of stairs and down a long and narrow hallway until they reached a large mahogany door. "Here's your room and your keys. I'll be back at around 6:00am to lead you to breakfast. From then on we will start necessary training. Get a good nights sleep, you'll need it." With that she had walked back the way she came. The shadows eating up her retracting form.

When Michio had unlocked the door they had been met with another surprise. Their room was beyond excessive. It was around the size of a smaller household. A massive king sized bed dressed in silk covers and pillows sat in the middle of the room. The room also included a type writer that was placed atop a cherrywood desk. Hinata nodded to herself. It would be perfect to use for writing their letters to Lady Tsunade.

Michio slowly trudged over to the bed and moaned as his body sunk into the soft material.

"Damn, I could defiantly get used to this." He sighed in content. His fingers raked up and down the silk covers. "Hinata you gotta come and feel this."

Hinata walked up to her bag and pulled out her toiletry pouch. "Sure in a minute. Let me just get ready for bed." She crossed the room and walked to the conjoined restroom. She flicked on the lights before closing and locking the door. Around 10 minutes later Hinata emerged from the bath room. Her face pink from scrubbing it clean of all the dirt and sweat. She had stripped herself of her heavy clothes and traded them in for a light lavender nightdress.

"I can't believe how much time I save myself now that I don't have a huge amount of hair anymore. Do you know how long it takes to brush that much hair? The answer is a lot." Hinata let her body fall onto the large mattress. Michio looked up at the sudden added weight. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to notice things about Hinata that he hadn't before. He noticed how when she would close her eyes her lashes would brush up against her cheeks. He noticed the way she would clasp her hands together when nervous. He noticed she smelled sweet, like cinnamon. He noticed how fucking gorgeous she was. He wanted to trace his hands over her milky skin. To press his lips against her plump pinks ones. To hear her moan his name. Michio roughly shook his head of the thoughts. She would never, never want something like that with him.

"Let's just get some sleep Hinata." Michio mumbled and rolled over on his side, facing the opposite direction.

Hinata scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion at Michio's sudden dejected attitude. Hinata bit her plump lower lip and slowly crawled across the bed towards Michio. "Is everything okay?" Hinata tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug it off. "Did I do something wrong?"

Michio sighed. He wasn't oblivious to the hurt in her voice. He flipped over onto his back and looked up at Hinata's form hovering over him. Fuck he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Michio if this is about earlier today I'm s-." Hinata's words were cut off as Michio grabbed the back of her neck and smashed her lips down towards his. Hinata's eyes widened at the unexpected and aggressive kiss. She was unable to back out due to the firm grip he held her in. Michio ended the kiss with a loud pop as their lips disconnected. His cheeks flamed a bright red as he looked everywhere but at Hinata.

"H-Hinata, shit I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry sorry sorry sorry." Michio covered his hands over his face to hide himself from Hinata's staring. He had fucked up so bad. She would hate him now.

"Michio." Hinata's soft voice caused him to peak out through his fingers. "It's okay I'm not mad."

"Y-you're not?" Michio's voice shook with disbelief and shock.

"No." The ends of Hinata's mouth were uplifted in a small smile. Her soft hand grasped his and lowered them from his face. "Michio, why did you kiss me?"

Michio nervously laughed. "Umm...well I like you, a LOT Hinata. You're beautiful and strong and kind. I think you're pretty amazing."

Hinata blushed at his words. "Thank you Michio. No one has ever said that to me before." Hinata suddenly let out a pained sigh. "Listen Michio, I like you too. You're a great guy, but I have to be truthful with you." Hinata looked down at her hands. "I-I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh." Michi breathed out. Jealousy clawing away at him. "I see, so you're with someone."

"N-no!" Hinata blurted out, waving her arms in front of her face. "We're not together. He doesn't feel the same way about me. We're just...friends." Hinata looked up and took hold of Michio's hands. "Michio I only wanted to tell you this because it wouldn't be fair to lead you on without you knowing my true feelings. I really like you...but I don't want to hurt you."

Michio squeezed Hinata's small hands in his big ones. "Hinata thank you for telling me but to be quite honest...I don't care." Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "I like you and want to protect you. Even though you love someone else you still said you liked me. That means I have a chance, and I'm going to take it. You're to perfect to give up on."

"Michio." Hinata slowly breathed out as she brought her lips to his in a much softer kiss than before. "Thank you."

Michio wrapped his arms around her body and slowly lowered them back onto the bed, the entire time their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Okay before any of you kill me this IS a naruhina story so please don't get mad over this scene. I know what i'm doing.

As well just a friendly reminder that you are entitled to your own opinion but if you are going to leave negative comments please please please back up your statement. I want to learn about the mistakes I make so I can further improve. Also you kinda look like a jerk. Anyways thanks to all who reviewed, so sorry for the late update I was super busy with my exams, you know how it is.

I also want to just give a huge hug to the following people who have been with the story since the beginning! You guys are the best:

MYK-ON

xXYour DoomXx

waveofchaos112

rosebunse

Sorry if I missed anyone! I treasure all my reviews so thank you everyone!

I will update much quicker next time since school is done for me.

Thanks - Svana


End file.
